Normalcy
by Zehava
Summary: My thoughts on how Season Four of Bakugan should have ended. Since the other episodes have not, and might not, air this takes place after episode 26. One-shot.


I'm writing this because I don't know about all of you, but the end to the new Bakugan series (Mechtanium Surge) was just…. Ugh. I don't even know. Just annoyed me. Bunch of random fights, help from dead people—and who would want their help after they basically were just like, 'Go die human muhaha'? And then of course another evolution of Drago which made him look… terrible. Sorta fat in my opinion and then you see Dan like, yay we saved the day. End. What. The. Snap. So! I have decided to make my own little continuation of the end of that season to fulfill my own thoughts on how I think it would have ended. Or at least clear up some of the gaps they left wide open. This is my first fanfic on Bakugan though so I appreciate any help you wish to give me but don't shoot me down please.

And if you don't like this ending, then make your own. This is my personal opinion on how it should—or could have—better ended.

I don't own the characters or their Bakugan partners. And this isn't really a 'romantic' fic but I guess if you squint your eyes and turn your head to one side you can find couples. And forgive me if they're OOC.

Normalcy

"So that's why that all happened…" A feminine voice drifted in. It was a little mechanical in sound, giving life to the thought of the person not being in the current area.

The room was like any room of the male species. It wasn't neat by any stretch of the imagination with a bed unmade and a pile of dirty—and maybe even clean—clothes in the corner all squished down so it wasn't as big as a dead dog as it had been before. The desk along the wall was cluttered with books and cards, paper and writing utensils. In the center was a flat screen computer with a number of wrappers and empty cans surrounding it, indicating the one sitting across from it often stayed here for hours at a time. A live picture of a female dominated the screen. She had light blue hair pulled up in loose pigtails while sharp cut bangs sliced over her forehead. Her eyes were large and teal in color, matching rather beautifully with the color of her hair. All that could be seen of her shirt was it was white with lace across the collar. The rest of her attire was unknown.

"Why does everything seem to happen to you, Dan?"

The male in question looked about seventeen or eighteen with a mop of earthy locks cut in every way along his head. Red eyes gleamed with confidence and he leaned back on his seat. He was dressed simply in a light yellow tank top and jeans. His signature goggles were placed firmly on the top of his skull.

"It's because I'm so awesome, Runo." The female gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"You're awesome at finding bad luck if that's what you mean."

"Hey!" Dan leaned forward as a red ball jumped onto his shoulder, opening up to reveal his Pyrus type partner Drago. "I do not have bad luck! If I had bad luck I wouldn't have won. Besides, Drago evolved because of this so it's all good." Runo eyed Drago with a critical stare before shifting her gaze back on the male.

"He does look different. But I'm not sure evolution is the best for him since you said this basically all started with Drago's evolution thanks to that one thing. Code Eve was it? How do you know that won't happen again?"

"Because it won't ok?" She frowned at his biting reply which earned her a sigh from the male. "Just don't worry about us, Runo. Drago and I will be fine. We always take care of whatever comes our way!" Runo continued to frown, crossing her arms.

"How am I not supposed to worry when you're so far away and I only hear about this stuff after it happens? You should have told me at least about those nightmares you were having. You know I'm here for you." Dan sobered, shooting his eyes off to the side.

"Yeah I know you are. And I'm grateful. But really, don't worry. Drago and I can get through anything can't we buddy?" The bakugan gave a nod.

"Of course. With us now in sync I doubt there is any Bakugan out there that can defeat us."

"You see, Runo? We got this covered! Besides, Shun and Marucho are here and you know they'll keep me straight." He gave a grin but it faltered at her slightly narrowed eyed look.

"You three are always together aren't you? I mean, I understand why Marucho is there. His parents have houses everywhere but why is Shun?" Dan blinked, confusion showing in his crimson eyes.

"I don't know. I never asked him. Why does it matter?" Runo swiftly averted her gaze but even the computer screen caught the bloom of red in her cheeks.

"It doesn't. It just… doesn't seem fair." The male looked even more confused than before.

"I don't unde—"

"You three are always together, all the time, and I know you're all best friends but why is it that your other friends can't be there too? The Bakugan Battle Brawlers just isn't the same without the original. But nowadays, you, Shun, and Marucho run off to save the day while Juli, Alice, and I have to stay behind and just pray you come home ok. It's not fair. I… miss seeing you Dan. I miss the old days we used to have. The years are just flying by and I feel like I'm losing you, Dan." The male glanced at Drago, asking for help but the bakugan simply stared back as if saying, 'What do you want me to say?' He took a breath and smiled faintly at the girl.

"You're not losing me, Runo. You know I miss seeing you and hated moving. But…" His smile grew stronger. "You'll always be someone I need and those days with all six of us were some of the best days, but we have to move on. No matter what though, you will always be important to me. Even if I'm this far away." He glanced away embarrassedly at the shine gathering in her eyes.

"Dan…"

"Anyway!" He cut her off and started to stand to hide the red coming to his face. "I have to go meet Marucho soon. So I'll talk to you later?" She smiled softly and gave a nod.

"Definitely. See you, Dan." With that her image flickered before going off. Dan sighed in exasperation and ruffled his hair.

"Girls… I don't get them! You say one thing and they get these big doe eyes like on those cartoons or something." Drago chuckled.

"You say you don't understand them but you seemed to know just what to say to make her happy."

"Shut-up! I have experience with my mom since she worries too," Dan muttered as he started out the door. "I'll see you later, Mom!" He shouted and darted out the door before she got a chance to reply. The young man laced his fingers behind his head and walked slowly down the street. "What do you think it is that Marucho wants to talk about?" Drago hummed in thought.

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps something to do with Spectra? I know that he was staying for a few days to work along Marucho on some project. Speaking of him, why didn't you bring him up to Runo?" Dan gave a shrug.

"She shouldn't have something else to worry about. Besides, she probably thinks he's still a creep and I didn't really feel like explaining everything to her. Would take too long." He came to a halt as he passed an alleyway, backing up and glancing down it. "Shun?" A black haired youth was standing stealthily in the shadows of the niche, his lean frame fitting snugly. Honestly it was a wonder that Dan even spotted him and this was expressed in the narrowed golden eyes of the male. "What are you doing there?" The ninja scanned his gaze over his friend's shoulders before cautiously coming out.

"I was hiding from those girls." Dan looked blank before a spark started in his eyes.

"Chris and Soon? Why?" Shun crossed his arms and shifted his head to the side as his Ventus partner, Taylean, floated above his shoulder.

"After losing Sellon they started following me instead. I was fine with it during the battle with Mag Mel but I thought they would find another group. Or better yet, stand up for themselves, but instead they're still following me around." Dan gave him a devilish smirk, leaning towards his friend.

"Aw. Don't treat your fangirls like that!" Shun's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits but this only caused the other male to laugh. "You should be happy you have people that admire you so much, Shun!" The boy snorted.

"You are the one who enjoys fans, Dan. I on the other hand prefer to battle despite having people cheering me on or not. Besides, I don't enjoy being in groups."

"You're in our group aren't you?" Shun let out a breath through his teeth.

"That is different. I don't have you following me around all day asking about how I got so _graceful _with battling." Dan started up another round of laughter.

"Graceful? Isn't that for girls?" At the deadly glower, Dan took a protective step backwards. "Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm not saying being graceful is bad. Just tell them you're a ninja or something." Shun gave him a dull look. "Or keep running. That's cool too."

"Dan, we're going to be late."

"Oh right. Thanks, buddy." The crimson red eyes shifted back onto the black-haired male. "We have to meet Marucho for something he wanted to talk about. You want to come?" The other looked rather uncomfortable just going to a meeting he wasn't invited to however at the arm slung around his shoulder, he was unwillingly dragged towards the wealthy boy's home. "Come on, it'll be fine! Besides, what else do you have to do other than hide in an alley?"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could make it, Shun. I had called you but you didn't pick up." Shun frowned, sliding away from Dan's hold that had remained on him this entire time.<p>

"I was busy." At Dan's snicker, he shot him an annoyed glare. Marucho blinked, glancing at Trister in a confused manner before clearing his throat.

"Anyway… Would you two follow me to the computer room?" The two removed their shoes before following the smaller blonde haired male down the grand hallway. After taking a flight of stairs and exploring about ten more hallways they came upon a large open room. In the middle of the wall across from the door was an enormous yet thin, computer screen. Speakers were set up on either side while a wide, expansive keyboard had been hooked to the wall below the screen. The keys glowed with a dim blue light and the younger boy flopped down in the too tall chair in front of it. Dan and Shun stood on either side, glancing up at the numbers and pictures floating across the screen. The Aquos user typed something in swiftly and the screen shifted to a completely green background with only a tiny, rugged looking black sphere in the center.

"Um, not to sound stupid or anything, but what is this?" Dan questioned. Marucho glanced up at them in turn before motioning to the black speck with a smile.

"Bakugan Interspace!"

"What? But I thought you deleted the entire thing, Marucho." Dan nodded in agreement.

"Last we saw of that place it was crumbling into a digital mess." Marucho gave a nod before looking back at the screen.

"That's correct. But as I was looking through the data to see if there would be any way to restore it, I found this." He folded his hands, placing his elbows on the edge of the keyboard before resting his chin on top of his knuckles. "This could be the reason why Spectra wasn't… deleted like we all thought he would be. It might also be what helped Mag Mel get into this world more so than the energy of the deletion process. So rather than the entire system being removed, there is a single particle left of data that he could have come through and what may have saved Spectra from being deleted. However, the Chaos Bakugan were still all removed, meaning that Mag Mel purposely allowed his creations to be deleted to give himself more energy to form the dark moon."

"Uh… Buddy. We need English." Marucho brought his gaze up to meet Dan's.

"Basically, a part of Interspace was not deleted with the rest which most likely saved Spectra and Helios."

"This means that we can recreate Interspace with this amount of data left, correct?" Shun asked. Marucho opened his mouth to reply but Trister cut in.

"It would take a lot more work and after everything that happened, Marucho's not too sure we should." Marucho frowned, focusing in on that piece of black floating in a sea of green.

"Yes… It caused so much chaos, anger and destruction, I'm almost afraid of restarting it. Though it was my creation, and I still look at it fondly, I'm afraid it will be manipulated again. After all, it's not as if I can monitor everything. We've seen that." Taylean hovered a few inches in front of Shun.

"It wasn't your fault that Interspace was twisted, Marucho." The blonde boy lowered his head, the light filling his glasses to make his eyes unreadable.

"Taylean's right." Shun put in, looking up at the screen. "We were all to blame for the destruction of Interspace. We should have not given into the chaos that we fell so easily into."

"Don't you two look so grim!" Dan chirped with a grin. "Because of what happened, we were made stronger and our friendship survived, heck, it even grew deeper because of this. Everything worked out fine in the end and that's all that matters right?" Marucho glanced at Dan for a moment before giving a bright smile.

"You're right. I won't dwell in the past."

"Good! Now then." Dan put a hand on his hip and frowned at the screen. "I think we should bring back Bakugan Interspace. But this time, we'll make it better than ever. We can't just leave all the bakugan players out there with no way to battle or meet other battlers can we?" Shun closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"They are still able to battle, Dan. Just not in such an open place. Perhaps that is for the best. Most of those arenas were created to bring about as much demolition as possible. We don't want another bout of destruction loving battlers a second time." Dan gave a huff.

"It won't be like that again!"

"And how can you be sure?" The golden eyes had snapped open to fix him with a serious gaze. "How can you promise that another being like Dylan won't be created and wreak havoc again? Or that someone else won't take control of the battling energy like Mag Mel?"

"Because we won't let it!" Dan pumped his fist, determination flashing in his red eyes. "This time we'll know our mistakes and be able to fix them. And we'll be more careful instead of arguing among ourselves." He looked at the two who were gazing at him expectantly. A confident grin pulled at his lips. "Together, we can control Bakugan Interspace and make sure it continues on to be a place where people all over the world can come together to do the thing they love most. Bakugan brawls!" Marucho frowned and slowly turned in his seat to look at the screen.

"It… could be done. Yes. But it could take months to get Bakugan Interspace to its full capabilities again. Maybe even longer. I would have to redo the systems, restart the security, and bring in tighter rules and conditions."

"But we'll be by your side helping you in whatever way we can!" Shun gave a grunt as once again Dan's arm came around his shoulder, tugging him close enough to also include Marucho in a one-armed hug. "So. What do you guys say? Can we make Interspace and have the Bakugan Battle Brawlers reign supreme again?" Marucho was silent for a moment before nodding firmly and smiling excitedly.

"I'm for it! Not like I have anything else to do. Maybe Spectra or even Ren—if he's not busy—could help me with the programs as well."

"Spectra is still here?"

"Not the point, dude!" Dan grinned at Shun who in turn looked at him with disinterest. "Come on. You gonna join us or not?" Shun frowned before giving a defeated sigh and smiling faintly.

"You're my leader, Dan. I guess I have to do as you say. And," He added as the brown-haired lad began to jump in. "You two are also my friends and if that's what you want to do, then count me in to help in any way."

"Alright!" Dan snugged them together in his embrace. "This'll be so awesomesauce!" Marucho wiggled out of Dan's hold as their leader turned his head to face Shun. "Since Paige and Rafe are still here to _learn _from us I say you and me go and teach them how to be _graceful _like you, Shun. After telling them our plan of course." Shun scowled, shoving Dan away.

"At least I don't fight like a bucking ox, destroying anything and everything that gets in my way, Dan."

"Don't diss the style of the champion!" Marucho laughed softly as the two older boys exchanged blows, not noticing the quiet bakugan that had gathered on the computer's keyboard.

"Do you think this is really a good idea, Drago?" Taylean asked suddenly. "With how much they love to quarrel, I'm not sure they'll get anything done. And this creation may lead to another battle like the one we experienced." They Pyrus dragonoid gave a thrum of agreement.

"Yes. I believe this could be a risky move but I trust Dan and the others to not fall into the same trap as before. They've grown more mature as brawlers and friends during this fight. Nothing, I believe, will be able to tear them apart."

"Yeah!" Trister piped in. "If anyone can make Interspace like it was before it's these three! And we've gotten a lot stronger too. I'd like to see any of those Chaos bakugan or other freaks out there in space try and take us on now!" Drago chuckled as Taylean turned back towards their still arguing partners.

"Their bond is one to envy. These trials have only made it greater. I'm sure no matter what happens they will stay strong. I'm looking forward to battling with, or even against, you two again once this creation of theirs is reconstructed."

"Ha! I don't know if you can take on this new and improved Trister."

The conversations continued in their own way, shifting into laughter and happiness. It was a different scene from the serious and battle weary teens from before. There was a peace in the air that was obvious. The joy and excitement these boys were feeling was almost infectious as their ideas grew and evolved, each taking the others and making it theirs with add-ons of their own making. The normalcy of life had returned and with it, the hope for a brighter future.

* * *

><p>Ooc: And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the rather fluffy, corny ending but it seemed like it would fit and so there it is. Again, these are my thoughts on how I think it should have ended. By the way. Cookies and brownies for you if you can guess why a single piece of Interspace was still remaining. Either way, thank you for taking your time to read it. I hope it was everything you thought and wanted it to be. Until we meet again~<p>

-Zehava


End file.
